Finding your place in time
by miss-snowi
Summary: After four centuries, a witch can sometimes feel like she merely exists, not lives, that is until a chance meeting with a vampire and his unique group of friends.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first shot at a Being Human fic, hope you like it, reviews always appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Being human is the property of the BBC, I'm just borrowing them.**

Walking into the bar, her small bag slung over her shoulder, Susanna scanned the room briefly,

"Another Friday night, another meat market", she thought sarcastically, "What I wouldn't give to see inside one of the old ale houses", her own voice in her head told her, as she made her way to the bar and propped herself up on a stool,

"Can I help you love?", the barman asked,

"Just a mineral water please", she said handing over the money,

"Starting the night off slowly? Best bet for a nice young girl like you", the barman said, handing her the drink,

"Thanks", she said politely, "_You have no idea", _she thought as she turned around on the stool, looking over the bar as she sipped her drink.

She groaned inwardly as she glanced around the room,

"_In my day a man could handle his drink, now a couple of pints and they act like Neanderthals, oh well I suppose that is 400 years of progress"._

She shook her head, smiling to herself as she drained her glass, turning back around gesturing to the barman to refill her glass. As she watched the water filling the glass, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, turning around she saw a group of people enter the bar, two women and two men, and take a table in the corner of the room. She smiled to herself and sipped her drink as one of the men, the younger of the two, wearing glasses, walked to the bar, ordered a round of drinks and walked with them back to the table.

"_Well, this could be interesting", _Susanna thought to herself, "_Maybe this will turn out to be a half descent night after all"._

***

Mitchell drained his glass,

"My round", he said as he got up and walked towards the bar. It felt good to be out of the house, being so close to a full moon, George and Nina were starting to get restless, so the four of them had decided to go for a drink in one of the bars in town. Mitchell approached the bar and ordered his drinks, as he stood waiting he heard a woman raising her voice,

"Oh just get lost", the woman said angrily, pushing a rather drunk man away from her,

"Oh come on darling, just one little kiss, make an old man happy", he slurred,

"Are you thick as well as ugly?" she hissed, "I said no, now leave me the hell alone".

The man lurched forward, before he had really even thought about, Mitchell stepped in, pushing the man backwards,

"Didn't you hear the lady? She told you to piss off", he said confidently,

"What's it to you, you bloody Mick?", the man slurred back, "What're you gonna do about it?",

"Oh you really shouldn't ask that", Mitchell snarled bringing his face close to the other man, "Men like you make me sick, barely an excuse for a man at all, hardly worth the bother", he continued, as his eyes turned jet black,

"Fucking hell", the drunken man howled, as he unsteadily pushed his way out of the bar.

Mitchell ran a hand through his hair as he turned back to the woman he had stepped in to help. He studied her for a second or two. She was dark haired and pale skinned, like himself, although her hair was very long, falling well past her shoulders, her eyes were dark, but with a flash through them that he couldn't quite identify, her clothing was also dark, sort of gothic in style. She smiled at him, a bright and friendly smile, she looked young, but her eyes seemed to show something more,

"Thanks", she said lightly, "You don't get many knights in shining armour around here anymore", she said laughing,

"Your welcome", he said, "I'm Mitchell", he continued,

"Susanna", she said holding out her hand, which Mitchell grasped and shook "I must say I was a bit surprised, I mean, I'd hardly expect a vampire to leap to my aid, wonders never cease".

Mitchell let go of her hand, scanning her face. She slipped off her stool and whispered into his ear intimately,

"It's easy really, I can always tell when I'm near other supernaturals", she stepped back, looking straight into his eyes,

"You're a witch", Mitchell said, almost surprised,

"Yep, she said off handedly, "He's lucky you turned up, I was about two seconds off turning him into a toad", she said and winked.

Mitchell laughed; he was starting to like this woman,

"You're on your own?", he asked, Susanna nodded, "You're more thank welcome to join me and my friends",

"Yeah sure why not?", Susanna replied and order another glass of mineral water,

"Just water? In a place like this, brave move", Mitchell said sarcastically,

"Well after spending most of my formative years drinking nothing but small ale, even after a couple of hundred years, drinking water is quite a luxury",

She joked as she followed Mitchell to the table and sat down, after being introduced to George, Nina and Annie, who were quite happy to welcome another supernatural to the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another chapter, hope it's ok, any reviews are greatly appreciated.

**Discliamer: Being Human is the property of the BBC (Lucky blighters :-) )**

Mitchell and Annie let themselves into the house,

"Fancy a cup of tea?", Annie called as she walked towards the kitchen,

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea", Mitchell called back, "Better make one for George too, he'll be back in a bit",

"He's such a gentleman where Nina is concerned, walking her home, it's like something straight out of the past isn't it?",

"Yeah, I guess so, at least that way they keep an eye on each other, they both seem to manage their 'condition' really well, I guess now George has someone to turn to, who understands better than us what he goes through every month ",

"You know I still get surprised by this all", Annie said as she began rattling around for cups,

"All What?", Mitchell called back from the lounge,

"Well if someone had told me a couple of years ago that I'd end up sat with a vampire, two werewolves and a witch, and that's before we even get to the bit about me being, well… dead, just to check, are there any other types of supernaturals I should now about? Goblins? Fairies? Anything like that?", Annie babbled swiftly,

"Not as far as I can remember", Mitchell laughed, "Although George reckons some gremlins keep stealing his keys",

"What's that about my keys?", George called from the front door,

"Mitchell was just telling me about the gremlins that keep stealing your keys", Annie answered, "I'm just making some tea",

"Well what a night that turned in to", George said sitting on the sofa, "That Susanna seemed nice enough",

"Yeah not bad for a witch I guess", Mitchell agreed,

"Have you met many witches Mitchell?", Annie asked, entering the room carrying two mugs, sitting down opposite her two housemates,

"Oh a few", Mitchell answered, "But in the past it's all been a bit 'let's feed on it' to really get to know them much, but she seems pretty cool",

"I reckon she's alright, Nina says her personnel file looked very promising, even if she is three hundred or more years older than they thought she was", George chipped in,

"Well we'll find out when she starts at the hospital, anyway I'm off to bed, early shift tomorrow", Mitchell said as he drained his mug and got to his feet, "Night Annie",

"Me too", George said, "Night Annie".

***

The following morning at the nurses station in St. Judes hospital, Nina was trying to organise some of the staff,

"And Mitchell if you can keep on top of the floor, I know it sounds obvious, but we ha a lot of rain last night, so they're getting slippery and if we send anymore more broken wrists to A and E this month the consultant is going to have my head. Oh and George could you take Mrs Miller down to X ray, thanks. Oh and one more thing", She said as the staff began to move away, "If anyone sees a lost looking nurse, send her in my direction".

***

"Excuse me", a voice said from behind Mitchell about half an hour later. He turned to see Susanna standing behind him, dressed in familiar blue scrubs,

"You couldn't tell me where the nurse's station is could you? I've been walking around for ages, it'll be the end of my shift before I find my way at this rate",

"Yeah sure", Mitchell replied, "Aren't you meant to be starting in a couple days though?",

"Well yes, but I got called in early, seems things have been a bit hectic",

"You can say that again, watch your step I just mopped that", Mitchell said, just as Susanna lost her footing,

"Thanks I'll remember that, watch out for the vampire with the mop", she said under her breath. As Mitchell led the way to the Nurses station.

***

"What a day", Nina said as she pulled on her coat and closed her locker, "Talk about a baptism of fire",

"Oh I've had worst first days", Susanna said as she slung her bag over her shoulder,

"Name one"

"First day of the battle of the Somme",

"Ok you win",

"I usually do", Susanna answered as she pushed the locker room door open.

Standing outside the door were George and Mitchell, who quickly feel instep with the women, as they walked out of the hospital. Mitchell hung back slightly and soon found Susanna walking beside him,

"I guess you're day went well then?", he asked,

"Pretty good yeah",

"So I'm guessing you're planning to stay in town for a while?",

"I've not been back in a while, and I kind of like it here, it interests me, the changes, the people", she said looking across at him, "So yes I think I'll stick around for a bit", she paused for a moment, "The answer is yes to that too", she said smiling,

"I didn't say anything",

"No but you were thinking about it, you were going to ask me out for a drink", she watched Mitchell's confused expression, "I'm Psychic", she said tapping her temple, "One of the slight perks of being a witch".

Mitchell laughed,

"How about Friday night?", he asked,

"Yeah why not?, anyway this is me", she said turning the corner, "Night Nina! night George!", she called, "Night Mitchell, see you at work", she said as she walked down the road away from him.


End file.
